


Navidad con los Weasley

by IsabellySly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellySly/pseuds/IsabellySly
Summary: Charlie ya se presento con los Malfoy, ahora es turno de que Draco conozca a la familia de su novio, a pesar de que ya conozca a algunos (no en las mejores circunstancias).
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia esta ambientada Post Hogwarts aproximadamente cuando Draco tiene 24 años y Charlie 32 años. Y ambos gemelos Weasley, están vivos (lo siento, pero no tengo corazón para seguir los designios de J. K. R.).

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Draco y Charlie tenían una relación de casi un año y medio, estaban llegando a su departamento en Londres, vivían juntos desde hace poco más de un año en Rumania, Draco se había sorprendido de que se enamorara de un Weasley y su padre aún más cuando anunciaron su noviazgo la navidad pasada, y ahora este tenía que cumplir lo mismo. En la madriguera no sabían del novio secreto de Charlie, Draco no quiso anunciarlo a nadie, él estaba ligeramente enamorado (según sus propias palabras) y le dijo a Charlie que si lo soportaba hasta la próxima navidad podrían anunciar su noviazgo y no antes.

– No será tan malo Draco.

– No es justo que me hagas hacer esto.

– ¿No? pero si tú mismo me hiciste ocultar esto.

– Me refiero a pasar una navidad con tu familia.

– Oye, que yo – señalándose – soporte que me peinaras y también usar una estúpida túnica elegante para ir con tus padres.

– Esa túnica vale más que toda tu ropa junta.

– Fue un gran regalo lo reconozco, pero quiero que entiendas…

– Si Charles entiendo tu punto, sé que cenar con mis padres no es precisamente un paseo por el bosque.

– Si, quizás por el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts tal vez – Draco le dio una mirada tipo "Sera mejor que te calles".

– Además yo te lleve solo porque alguien no creía en mis sentimientos.

– Y yo los reafirme al ir a conocerlos.

– Todos en tu casa me odian.

– No todos te odian… a los niños no los conoces – Ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada – No puedes decir que son todos – mientras con un dedo le pegaba, suavemente, en la frente.

– De acuerdo, señor obvio… la mayoría en esa casa me odia.

– Yo debería estar más incómodo al presentarte, no me mires así, no me refiero a eso, sino que tienes la misma edad que el menor de mis hermanos y la misma que mi cuñado.

– San Potter y la comadreja no me importan, ellos me odian y yo no los soporto. A todo esto, ¿Quiénes van a estar ahí? – Charlie ya se había sentado en un sillón y pacientemente había tomado a Draco entre sus brazos, lo había sentado frente a él y ahora lo abrazaba mientras con una mano tomaba ambas manos del chico y con la otra acariciaba su cabello rubio. Draco no sabía cómo lograba Charlie apaciguarlo tan fácil, y este último sabía que sus técnicas con los dragones funcionaban muy bien con su novio.

– Ya te lo había dicho, estarán mis padres, Bill, su esposa Fleur y sus hijas, Percy no estará, los gemelos, Ron con su esposa…

– Granger.

– Ya es Weasley, bueno, ambos, también Ginny y…

– San Potter.

–Y Harry y su bebé, ¡oh! ¿y como pude olvidarlo? estaré yo y mi flamante novio.

– ¿Es guapo?

– Muy guapo.

– ¿Es elegante?

– Muy elegante y te aseguro por todo lo sagrado que es bastante modesto.

– Me lo imagino, con tantos dotes… ¿Lo amas?

– Lo amo lo mismo que él tiene de modesto – Draco no evito reír con lo último, siempre era su broma privada.

– ¿Qué edades tienen los niños? Estoy seguro de que eso no me lo has dicho, siempre estás diciendo… "Fleur me escribió de Victoire…, Bill dice que Dominique…, Ginny dijo que tendría un bebé…, Ron dice que Hermione no quiere hijos por ahora…" – Charlie reía mientras lo escuchaba haciendo una imitación de él.

– Bueno, Victoria es la más grande tiene 4 años, Dominique tiene 2 años, y el bebé James tiene… ammm… creo que 8 meses. Por cierto, recuerdo que Harry me escribió diciendo que probablemente también estaría Teddy, a él ya lo conoces tiene 6 años.

– Si, un par de veces ha estado cuando visito s mi madre y si ya sé que tiene 6 años, recuerdas que le mandamos ese bonito Dragón de juguete – Él otro comenzó a reír.

– Si lo recuerdo, bueno, todos ellos estarán.

– ¿Crees enserio que es buena idea?

– Creí que esto iba enserio para ti, no por nada me coqueteaste por 6 meses.

– Yo no te coquetee todo ese tiempo.

– Bueno si contamos desde que fuiste a conocer la reserva, supongo que son unos 10 meses coqueteando.

– Puff, callate, Charles.

– ¿Vas enserio o no Draco? Si dices que no, sabes que no hay problema, seguiremos juntos y listo, lo primero para mí siempre han sido los Dragones y tú, pero si no estás seguro…. – Draco se dio la vuelta aun entre los brazos del otro y había tapado su boca con su mano.

– Voy enserio, lo sabes, tú solo me torturas y te burlas de mí, porque me da miedo conocer a tu familia – Charlie como buen bromista, solo reía.

– Acéptalo, es divertido, además será un buen regalo de cumpleaños.

– Tú cumpleaños fue hace una semana y media… y ya te lo di.

– Y me es muy útil gracias, ya necesitaba una túnica protectora del fuego.

– Y decías que las túnicas eran aburridas.

– Las túnicas elegantes con aburridas.


	2. "Día uno en la Madriguera"

_Jueves 23 de diciembre 2004_

* * *

– No Charles, esto no era parte del trato.

– Draco, ni siquiera hay un trato aquí.

– El punto es que no me lo dijiste.

– Porque lo olvide, sabes que tiendo a olvidar cosas.

– Si, como mi cumpleaños.

– Ese no lo olvide, tuve que cuidar de unos huevos y se me fue el tiempo, tenía tu regalo guardado.

– ¡NO PASARE EL FIN DE SEMANA EN CASA DE LOS WEASLEY!

– Es mi familia, a mi mamá le gusta tenernos a todos reunidos ahí, además estuvimos en la casa de tus padres.

– Porque no tenemos departamento en Francia, y aquí si tenemos.

– Por favor, Draco, serán solo tres días – Charlie lo había tomado de los hombros, lo acariciaba, llevaba su boca a uno de sus oídos – ¿por mí?

– Bien, de acuerdo, pero es que no quiero dormir lejos de ti.

– Esa es la mejor parte, estaremos solos en mi habitación, mamá las mantiene intactas. Estaremos solos para hacer lo que tú quieras.

– ¿Enserio? – Decía mientras pasaba sus brazos por los hombros del otro y lo besaba.

* * *

– ¡Oh no! ¡Me niego! – Gritaba Draco mientras veía a Charlie listo enfrente de la chimenea a la mañana siguiente, "en que momento su novio se había convertido en el rey del drama, en su casa no era así" se repetía Charlie en la cabeza "si es bastante chisquilloso, pero nunca había sido… berrinchudo"

– ¿Ahora que pasa Draco? esto ya es el colmo, tú no eres así, ven aquí – Charlie, como siempre, pacientemente lo abrazo y lo llevo a la habitación lo sentó en la cama – ¿Qué tienes?

– Nada, es solo que no quiero llegar por chimenea y encontrar a todos mirándome fijamente, prefiero aparecerme y entrar por la puerta delantera.

– No es solo eso, ¿estas nervioso de conocer a mis padres? ¿tienes miedo de que mis hermanos o mis cuñados puedan cambiar mi opinión de ti? o más importante ¿mis sentimientos?

– Por supuesto que no.

– ¿seguro?

– No… – le tomo la cara para que lo viera, puesto que Draco miraba cualquier cosa excepto a su novio.

– Draco, yo te amo, me estuviste coqueteando un largo rato y cuando desististe me di cuenta de que me gustaba tenerte ahí, con tu ropa cara, intentando no ensuciar tus zapatos mientras ibas a verme, tomar una copa de vez en cuando, o cuando llevabas almuerzo para dos y comíamos en el suelo – Charlie comenzó a reír mientras le daba un rápido beso – lo cual fue gracioso después, cuando me enteré que jamás habías hecho eso por nadie. Nadie cambiara lo que siento por ti, me enamoraste y no veo mi vida sin ti, y seamos maduros podríamos vivir sin el otro, pero no quiero eso. Nadie en mi familia me hará cambiar, creeme seria muy feliz que te aceptaran… pero si no lo hacen, bueno, será una pena para ellos.

– ¿Te he dicho que eres un cursi?

– Hoy no.

– Bueno eres un cursi – Draco lo abrazo – Gracias Charles, no sabía que lo necesitaba.

– Ese es mi trabajo ¿no? hacerte feliz – el otro comenzó a reír aún dentro del abrazo.

– Claro, ese debería ser tu único trabajo.

– ¿Listo para irnos?

– No, ¿pero supongo que no tenemos de otra verdad?

– No, vamos tenemos que aparecernos y te recuerdo que no aprobé mi examen a la primera.

– Y por eso lo haré yo – Draco mucho más feliz sonrió y se levantó tomándolo de la mano.

Al llegar a unos metros de la casa de los Weasley, los nervios volvieron a Draco, pero Charlie le beso la mano y empezaron a caminar hacia la casa. Una vez en el pórtico tocaron y les abrió una muy feliz Victoria y Teddy que llegaba corriendo detrás de ella, Charlie saludo a ambos y pregunto donde estaba la abuela Molly, ambos dijeron que todos estaban afuera jugando y la abuela estaba en la cocina haciendo galletas, ellos estaban dentro de la casa porque querían ser los primeros en comer galletas, Teddy saludo a su tío–primo Draco y cambio su cabello al rubio platino de este. Los cuatro se dirigieron a la cocina y ahí estaba Molly decorando galletas.

– Señora abuelita Molly, dijiste que yo podía ayudar a decorar galletas.

– Si mi pequeño, aun hay más galletas por decorar, ven aquí y siéntate.

– ¿Yo también puedo ayudar mamá? – Molly levanto la vista y le sonrió a su hijo y se congelo un poco al ver a su acompañante.

– Oh mi Charlie, que gusto que estés aquí.

– Estoy feliz de verte mamá, mira, quiero presentarte a mi novio, mamá él es Draco Malfoy.

– Un gusto señora Weasley – Molly al haber visto a su hijo con esa mirada tan brillante y ver los nervios de Draco supo que no había nado malo ahí y aunque intuía un poco, decidió callarse, así que lo abrazo como había hecho con su hijo.

– El placer es todo mío querido, pero por favor solo dime Molly. Ahora necesito ayuda con estas galletas, vengan, todos se fueron a jugar Quidditch y tu padre aun no llega del trabajo.

Draco rápidamente se vio sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con una manga con glaseado de azúcar, no sabia como se decoraban galletas así que observo a los demás hacerlo y tomo una galleta y comenzó a tomar varias mangas según el color que veía dentro, algunas boquillas de diferente forma y algunas chispas de chocolate.

– ¡Tío Dwaco! Hicite a Chalie – Él mencionado miro rápidamente lo que tenia Draco enfrente y este último no quería ver la cara de su novio, lo había hecho sin pensar.

– Oh es hermoso, hasta hiciste su coleta de caballo a un lado de su cuello ¿Charlie me dejaras cortarte el cabello? Estoy segura de que a Draco no le gusta ese cabello largo y feo que tienes.

– Mamá que dices, si es lo que más le gusta – ambos voltearon a ver a Draco para que diera su visto bueno.

– Me gusta con cabello largo.

– Te gane madre.

Siguieron decorando las galletas, y Charlie se guardo a si mismo (su galleta) en una bolsita de celofán son un listón y le pidió a su madre que la guardara, todo sin que Draco que se peleaba con Victoria por el color correcto de árbol de navidad, se diera cuenta; esta insistía en que podía ser color rosa pero él le decía que tiene que ser verde o blanco si tenia nieve, así que la pobrecita galleta termino rosa con chispas verdes y blancas. Después de un rato todos fueron entrando, pero se dirigían al baño a lavarse y bañarse, después de eso comenzaron a saludar a Charlie, estaban tan encantados con él que no notaron a un rubio sentado en el sofá, este solo veía alegre como jugaban con su novio hasta que sintió en sus piernas un pequeño peso.

– ¡Añmh!

– Ammm ¿hola bebé? – James señalaba su pecho y daba ligeros brinquitos, Draco no quería que se pusiera a llorar así que le tendió las manos, James rápidamente se acomodó para que lo cargaran, justo cuando…

– ¡Tranquilos todos, quiero presentarles a mi novio Draco Malfoy! – Todos voltearon a ver al mencionado y este solo sintió las miradas mientras tenia a un bebé en sus piernas. Nadie sabía cómo reaccionar.

– Buenas tardes a todos, un gusto estar aquí. – Charlie se fue a sentar junto a Draco y lo abrazo por los hombros y lo beso en la mejilla

– ¿Apoco no lo adoran? – Harry, Ron y Ginny, no querían ni verlo, no tenían rencor, ¿pero como te comportas con el chico que te molesto durante toda la adolescencia?

– Que gusto que estés aquí Draco.

– Gracias Granger.

– Ahora es Weasley hur… – Ron recibió un codazo de su esposa.

– Me será bastante difícil, decirle a uno en particular Weasley, todos van a voltear, dejémoslo en Granger.

– Puedes decirme Hermione, Draco, al fin que eres parte de la familia.

– Gracias.

– No quiero que te moleste James, Draco, dámelo si quieres.

– No es molestia Potter, pero toma si quieres.

– ¡Ño!

– Vamos Jaime, ven con papá – James por alguna extraña razón (porque Draco olía a galletas) no se quería separar de él y comenzó a querer a llorar.

– Dejalo Harry, Draco no lo va a morder – dijo Charlie.

– Bien.

Todos se sentaron en la sala y comenzaron a hablar, de los viajes que Draco y Charlie hacían, los trabajos de todos, a donde irían el resto de las vacaciones, y básicamente actualizarse; Arthur había llegado y Draco había sido presentado con el último y más importante, Arthur, aunque lo recibió bien se notaba la incomodidad. En un punto Draco no se sentía muy cómodo, no entraba en la conversación, porque no tenia nada que decir y tampoco le incluían, pero ver a su Charles feliz valía la pena. En un punto James se quiso bajar, pero no le soltó la mano, y comenzó a arrastrarlo de un lado a otro, James apenas comenzaba a dar algunos pasos siempre agarrado de las cosas o de alguien, y fue feliz de encontrar un soporte movible (Draco), lo llevo hasta la cocina donde Molly preparaba todo para la cena.

– Draco, que bueno que vienes, ayudame a levitar algunas cosas a la mesa.

– Claro – Draco comenzó llevando todo mientras Molly tomaba a James y llevaba cosas pequeñas de un lado a otro, cuando volvieron a la cocina.

– ¿Te gusta mucho mi hijo Draco?

– Claro que si me gusta – "¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Es obvio que me gusta, no estaría aquí por decisión propia"

– Me alegra saberlo, se les ve muy bien juntos ¿Cuándo planeas hacerlo? ¿Quizás en la mañana de navidad? – "¿Cómo descubrió eso?"

– No se dé que me habla.

– Oh vamos Draco, tengo 7 hijos, 4 casados, se cuando alguno va a proponer matrimonio.

– Bueno…. – Draco nervioso vio a la puerta de la cocina.

– Tranquilo puse un hechizo para silenciar la cocina antes de preguntarte.

– Pues si planeaba hacerlo, llevamos un año y medio juntos, pero no sabía bien cuando hacerlo, o en que lugar, los dragones son algo especial para él, su familia también lo es y yo bueno…

– Oh eres especial para él querido, solo basta con ver como te mira, y estoy segura de que mantendrá esa galleta guardada así este llena de moho después de años – ambos rieron.

– No sé qué es lo que ve en mi sinceramente, y sé que soy importante, por haberme traído en estas fechas con ustedes.

– Pues si lo eres, bueno, yo te aconsejaría que cuando se lo pidas, sea espontaneo, estoy segura de que eso es lo que más le gusta de ti, las sorpresas – Draco comenzó a reír recordando muchas cosas así – ahora lo afirmo con tu sonrisa. Ya es hora de cenar y este jovencito debe comer antes de dormir – James ya todo adormilado entre los brazos de Molly.

– Gracias… Molly – esta solo le acaricio la mejilla antes de salir y de quitar el hechizo. Después de cenar todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

– ¿De que hablaron mi mamá y tú en la cocina?

– Oh de nada, solo que si te rompo el corazón me enviara a tus hermanos a golpearme.

– No te creo.

– Lo sé, vamos a dormir.

– Tengo planeadas otras actividades para esta noche, podemos poner algunos hechizos y divertirnos.

– Me gusta como piensas Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:  
> Me divertí mucho escribiendo esto, es un capítulo cortito, lo sé, pero bueno es la inspiración que llego, lo del anillo lo iba a guardar, no quería que se supiera, pero mi inspiración dijo "¿Quién mejor para eso que Molly?"  
> Déjenme un comentario, me gustaría saber su opinión. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	3. "Día dos en la Madriguera"

_Viernes 24 de diciembre 2004 (Nochebuena)_

* * *

Draco dormía plácidamente encima de Charlie, haber dormido en una cama individual no había sido nada cómodo para este último.

– ¡CHARLIE! ¡DRACO! ¡A DESAYUNAR!

– Bebé, tenemos que levantarnos.

– Estoy de vacaciones, no quiero levantarme.

– Si no nos levantamos los gemelos vendrán a levantarnos, a mamá le gusta que todos estén en la mesa antes de comer.

– Pero aún no me baño ni me visto.

– No te preocupes por eso, todos seguramente están en pijamas y si no lo están, yo estaré en pijamas contigo.

– Bien, de acuerdo vamos entonces – Charlie iba a besarlo – Iugh no, sabes que odio tu aliento por las mañanas – Draco le dio un beso en la frente y ambos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a bajar al comedor, donde todos los esperaban, algunos aun con cara de dormidos, despeinados, las mujeres con el cabello suelto o en un moño intentando que se viera decente y los niños con la energía muy alta. Draco se sentó y junto a el, Charlie lo hizo e hizo una ligera cara de molestia al hacerlo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por los gemelos.

– ¿Dormiste bien Charlie?...

– …Yo diría que bastante bien.

– Ninguna molestia fuera de lo normal ¿verdad?

– ¡George, Fred! Coman y no molesten a su hermano.

James sentado en su sillita alta, en cuanto vio a Draco le estiro los brazos y al ver que este no le brindaba la suficiente atención comenzó a gimotear, hasta que Charlie lo vio y le dijo a Draco que lo tomara, James fue levitado por Harry hasta los brazos de este.

– ¿Puedes comer con James en los brazos Draco?

– Claro que si Potter, le di varias veces de comer a Teddy.

– Shi y yo aventaba todo a todos lados, abuelita Andy tene fotos y Tio Dwaco se ve molesto y luego riendo y yo muy feliz aventando comida y luego también…. – Teddy siguió y siguió hablando de todas las cosas que había hecho junto con Draco y luego hablo de cuando visitaba a Harry y luego cuando estaba en casa de los Weasley y como una vez – los tios Geogie y Fed me pusieron los ojos morados y la piel azul, pero me dijeron que no dijera a señora abuelita Molly, poque se iba a enojar y… – de pronto puso una cara seria y los demás intentaban no reír – perdón tíos Geogie y Fed – Molly ya miraba mal a sus hijos y estos esperaban una reprimenda aunque aligeraron todo cambiando de tema.

Draco había comido tranquilo junto a Charlie y con James en brazos, Hermione les había tomado una foto cuando Charlie le quito una mora de su plato y Draco lo veía mal, pero le sonreía al final.

– ¿Tomando hábitos de Creevey, Granger?

– Debes admitir que las fotos son buenos recuerdos y ya te dije que soy Hermione para ti.

– Bien, necesitare una copia de eso… Hermione – Charlie sonriera, al menos Draco intentaba llevarse bien con su familia, aunque fuera con su cuñada, pero algo era algo, lo beso en la mejilla y todos siguieron desayunando.

Después se dispusieron a poner el árbol, toda la casa ya estaba adornada, pero poner el árbol era tradición de ponerlo juntos, Draco no había podido ayudar en nada, James lo traía de un lado a otro mientras iba caminando y cuando logro tenerlo quieto solo fue sentado en el sillón, donde se acercó Dominique y se sentó junto a él, "¿Quién le había puesto un imán de niños?"

– ¡Hoa!

– Hola Dominique.

– ¿Tu e-es mi tio ahoa?

– Eh… bueno supongo que sí.

– ¿tas casado con tito chalie?

– No, no estamos casados.

– ¿Casadan u ía?

– Supongo que algún día, sí.

– oh… cabeño boito – dijo mientras señalaba su cabello.

–Gracias el tuyo también es lindo.

– Gashas, allos – dijo mientras bajaba y se iba.

– Adiós – Draco pensó que fue la plática más extraña que había tenido con alguien.

– Hola bebé, hola james – Charlie se había ido a sentar junto a Draco.

– Hola cariño.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– No lo sé, acabo de tener una conversación un poco extraña con Dominique.

– ¿De que hablaron?

– Sinceramente no tengo ni idea – Charlie había reído.

Todos habían terminado de adornar el gran árbol y fueron a sus habitaciones a envolver regalos, otros fueron a hacer compras de último momento, Draco había terminado sentado en el pórtico de la parte trasera de la casa, aun se sentía extraño adentro y Charlie lo había corrido de su habitación alegando que no había envuelto su regalo.

– Hola Draco.

– Weasley.

– Dime Bill o William, como gustes, me inclino más por el primero.

– ¿Por qué insisten en que los llame por su nombre? Los gemelos me acorralaron hace un rato en que me buscarían y aplicarían sus nuevos experimentos contra mí, si dañaba a Charles, pero luego con una gran sonrisa me dijeron "puedes llamarnos Fred y George, si nos reconoces, claro" – Bill sonrió al ver la imitación casi idéntica de sus hermanos por Draco.

– Bueno todos estamos de acuerdo en que vamos a aceptarte, no es como que nos hayamos sentado todos juntos a hacerlo, simplemente que todos queremos a Charlie, es el segundo como ya sabrás, pero él siempre estaba solo, venia y jugaba con mis hijas, con mis hermanos, y siempre estaba feliz, pero nunca lo habíamos visto con ese brillo tan especial en sus ojos, no desde que dijo que se iría a Rumania a estudiar a ser dragonologista. Le haces feliz y eso es bueno para nosotros, porque esperamos sinceramente que lo traigas más veces a casa, Charlie no había venido para navidad desde hace unos 3 años, venia ocasionalmente pero nunca en esta fecha y ahora lo hizo y te trajo, es obvio que eres especial.

– Tienes un punto William

– Bien me alegra que estemos en buenos términos, sinceramente a nadie le importa tu pasado, todos cometimos errores, nadie es perfecto, así que no te preocupes por eso.

– Ustedes con muy buenos leyendo a la gente ¿no es así?

– Un poco, bueno iré a robarle galletas a mamá ¿vienes? – Draco quería decir que no, que las galletas eran para los niños, quería seguir ahí afuera, pero Bill lo había hecho sentirse cómodo.

– Claro vamos.

– Pero por favor no decores más galletas de Charlie

– Oh por merlín, solo fue una y sin pensar – Bill río mientras lo tomaba de los hombros.

* * *

– Vamos Draquito será divertido, ya convencimos a mamá y ves que no quería dejarnos salir.

– No me llames Draquito, George.

– ¡Soy Fred! Enserio Draco ¿Y así te haces llamar nuestro cuñado favorito?

– ¡Oigan! Draco no está casado, en teoría todavía no es su cuñado.

– Vamos Harry, no te pongas celoso, sabes que eres nuestro favorito.

– Porque soy el único.

– Hasta que me case con Draco.

– ¿Salimos o no a jugar Quidditch?

– No, ya tienen dos buscadores.

– Vamos Draco, por los viejos tiempos, además jugare de cazador, puedes jugar de buscador contra Charlie – Ahí estaba Draco, sentado en el sofá rodeado de Weasley's Gryffindor's, porque les faltaba un jugador para estar a la par, el día anterior Harry había hecho de árbitro. ¡Oh! si tan solo sus compañeros de Slytherin pudieran ver esto.

– Bien voy a jugar.

– ¡Siiiiiii!

Así terminaron jugando en un equipo: Ron (guardián), Ginny (cazadora), Fred (golpeador) y Draco (buscador); en el otro equipo Bill, Harry, George y Charlie, respectivamente. El juego duro unas dos horas y había salido victorioso el equipo de Draco, le había ganado la Snitch a su novio, Fred y Ginny habían arrasado con los demás y Ron no dejo que Harry metiera ninguna.

Estaban celebrando y se metieron a duchar, para desgracia de Draco todos le ganaban la ducha primero, por lo que se quedó esperando con Charlie en su habitación.

– No Charles.

– Vamos Draco, van a bañar a los niños antes de la cena tenemos tiempo para divertirnos.

– Pero estamos sudorosos.

– Es mejor, terminamos de sudar y salimos limpiecitos del baño, además me tengo que vengar, quiero que ahora tu tengas problemas para sentarte – Draco comenzó a reír.

– ¿Quieres marcarte como el macho alfa?

– Seria divertido.

– Bien hagámoslo.

* * *

Después de que todos estuvieron listos para cenar, ayudaban a Molly con los últimos preparativos y colocaban todo en las mesas, para desgracia de Draco, se había convertido en la niñera de la familia, los niños solo le hacían caso a él, no obedecían a nadie más, por alguna razón se había convertido en su héroe, y nadie sabía porque, Draco ni siquiera tuvo que sobornarlos y vaya que lo había pensado. Así que los mantuvo en la sala jugando cosas tranquilas para que no se desarreglaran y si lo hacían tenía un peine y ligas para el cabello junto a él. Un rato después todos se sentaron y disfrutaron de la cena, Draco ya se sentía más cómodo y participaba en las conversaciones y/o abría tema nuevo para otras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:  
> Me tarde un poco en subir, pero aquí tienen un muy lindo y bello capitulo, espero que les gustara. Es cortito, pero con mucho amor.  
> Háganme saber su opinión en los comentarios.  
> Un beso y un abrazo hasta donde se encuentren.


	4. "Día tres en la Madriguera"

_Sábado 25 de diciembre 2004 (Navidad)_

* * *

Draco se había levantado temprano y había ido por agua a la cocina, fue al baño se lavó los dientes y siguió durmiendo, no podía hacer otra cosa, quizás si intentaba desayunar solo, su novio y madre lo matarían. Unas horas después ya se escuchaba el bullicio en toda la casa, los niños corrían de un lado a otro gritando una sola cosa "¡ES DÍA DE REGALOS!"

– Debemos levantarnos Charles.

– Lo sé ¿Te lavaste los dientes?

– Si, sabes que a veces mi horario de oficina me despierta, pero no podía hacer nada y regrese a dormir.

– ¿Puedo besarte entonces?

– No, porque tú no te has lavado los dientes.

– Ay demonios… – Charlie ya se había sentado y frotaba sus ojos para cuando separo sus manos de la cara, Draco ya estaba parado frente a él y ponía sus manos en los hombros, Charlie viendo sus intenciones lo tomo de la cadera, lo acerco y Draco se subió y comenzaron a besarse… no contaban con que tres pequeñas ráfagas de energía iban corriendo de habitación en habitación despertando a todos para bajar a abrir los regalos.

– ¡TÍO DWACO! ¡TÍO CHALIE! ¡E' DÍA DE…

– ¡DEGALOS!

– ¡OH! ¿Chalie?

– ¡Demonios!

– Niños, les dije que no vinieran con sus… tíos – Ron tomo a los niños y los saco de la habitación, mientras iban saliendo, la pareja solo logró escuchar.

– ¿Tio dwaco se poto mal?

– ¿Chalie le dará nalgadas? eso e' malo…

– No les diré nada, no le diremos a mamá, pero por favor cuando yo tenga a mis hijos no permitiré que los traumen, bajen a ayudar con el desayuno.

– Si Ron.

– Adiós Weasley.

* * *

Entre todos habían preparado el desayuno, solo habían recalentado algunas cosas de la cena anterior, picado frutas, leche, café, galletas, y los gemelos habían sacado su reserva de dulces para los niños. Habían desayunado un poco en la mesa y luego pasaron a la sala a terminar con cocteles de fruta y dulces, mientras todos iban abriendo los regalos. Draco obtuvo algo de ayuda de Charlie para las compras: le había regalado a Arthur un maletín nuevo, a Molly un álbum de fotos de Charlie, en algunas estaba con los dragones, otras solo, en algunas estaban juntos y había algunas donde estaba dormido…

– Espero que así no lo extrañe tanto.

– Oh Draco, es maravilloso, gracias cariño – casi al borde de las lágrimas.

– ¡Oye! Como yo no me di cuenta de todas esas fotos.

– Son de mi colección personal. Toma William esto es para ti.

Bill había recibido un conjunto de ropa para trabajar, repelaba maleficios pequeños, Fleur un vestido de noche color azul pálido, lo que le recordó su uniforme de Beauxbatons, además les había hecho una reservación para cenar en un restaurante; Para los gemelos no fue algo tan personal ¿qué les podías regalar a dos bromistas? les ofreció una inversión para expandirse a Rumania o Francia, los gemelos bromeando habían dicho que porque no a ambos lugares, si ellos eran dos, Draco ya contaba con eso y acepto, les dio el contrato y planos de sus nuevas propiedades, él quería pagar también vuelos pero no quería sobrepasarse.

– De haber sabido que para mantener a los gemelos quietos tenías que regalarles un local, hubiera ahorrado por años para dárselos – Todos habían reído por lo dicho por Ron, puesto que los Gemelos se sentaron en silencio, compartiendo ocasionalmente una idea, diseñando como serian sus nuevos lugares y también como pagar a Draco la inversión, porque finalmente negocios eran negocios.

Ron recibió entradas para los Chudley Cannons y Hermione habían recibido un juego de té completo y un libro de la reserva privada de los Malfoy, Harry y Ginny un juego de pelotas de Quidditch para que ambos pudieran jugar en su casa. A los niños había regalado, muñecas, libros de colores, ropa y varios juguetes.

Draco recibió cosas poco personales, la mayoría no sabía quién era la pareja de Charlie. Recibió, una billetera, una bufanda, libros, una loción, una corbata e instrumentos para afeitarse, Charlie le había regalado una túnica nueva (elegante), los gemelos le dieron medias y ropa muy provocativa lo que hizo que Draco la devolviera rápidamente a la bolsa de regalo.

– Espero que te guste Draco, es poco, pero con cariño – ante las palabras de Molly todos (con excepción de los niños, que jugaban con todos sus juguetes) voltearon a ver a Draco, todos ya sabían lo que era y esperaban la reacción, era como la prueba de fuego final.

– Pierda cuidado, sea lo que sea me gustara, con que él regalo no sea rojo Gryffindor estaremos bien Molly – Draco desenvolvió su regalo, abrió la caja y ahí estaba un cuadro verde Slytherin con una enorme D en el centro, Draco se vio confundido era una cuadro de estambre y lo saco, viendo que era un sweater doblado, rápidamente algo hizo clic en su cabeza y recordó la famosa tradición que tenía Molly, lo alzo poniéndolo frente a su cara y quiso llorar de felicidad, no lo haría – Gracias Molly es… es perfecto… – se levantó de su asiento y la abrazo.

– Vamos draquito…

– …póntelo

Draco se lo puso y sonrió, todos regresaron a lo suyo rápidamente cuando este había alzado la mirada. Tosió levemente y se dirigió de nuevo a donde Charlie estaba sentado, pero en lugar de sentarse se arrodillo y los gemelos ya tenían la cámara preparada.

– Charles, sé que no lo esperabas, pero quería saber si ¿me harías el gran honor de convertirte en mi esposo? – Había recuperado (sin saber) las miradas de todos, Draco saco una caja del bolsillo de su pantalón y la abrió mostrando una sortija.

– ¿Es enserio?

– Claro que es enserio, entonces, que dices ¿Te casarías conmigo?

– Claro que si grandísimo vanidoso – Draco rio y le puso el anillo. Todos empezaron a felicitarlos.

– ¿Ustedes dos como sabían que Draco haría eso?

– Vamos Hermione era obvio

– …si no te diste cuenta en el álbum de mamá, tiene espacio en dos páginas…

– …suficiente espacio para un único evento especial.

– ¡Tio Dwaco! ¡Puedo se' la niña de las flodes?

– No, yo sede la niña de las flodes

– ¿Yo puedo llevar la cola de Chalie?

– ¿Cuál cola Teddy?

– Padrino, ¿Chalie no será quien lleve el vestido? – Draco había sonreído burlón hacia su prometido.

– Ni siquiera lo pienses Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:  
> Esta pequeña historia llego a su fin, fue un final corto, pero ya estaba previsto que sería así.  
> Regalame tu comentario, son bien recibidos y apreciados.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas:  
> Ojalá que les gustara este mini-capitulo. Sera una historia súper cortita como uno capítulos, según la inspiración llegue. Y si ya estas aquí cuando este terminada ¡Que bonito!  
> Por favor déjame un comentario. Todos son bienvenidos.  
> Un beso.


End file.
